¿Esto es amor? O ¿Un juego?
by Meloetta11
Summary: Laney, esta trizte poque corey no siente algo, por ella y ¿le pidira ayuda a su madre? por el otro lado corey se siente raro, pero kin le dice que esta enamorado y ¿le pedira ayuda a trina o katrina?.. mi 2 fic, epero que les guste :( el anterior no se pero espero... :) pliss, y no me digan, ñiña me pone T-T...
1. El reconosimiento

**~P.O.V de laney~**

Era un día tranquilo, pero aquella muchacha, joven de 13 años de edad peli-roja estaba triste por algo que amaba en la vida, un muchacho peli-azul y lo único qué pensaba en aquel día de año nuevo, ella suspiro con mucha tristeza y escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse…

Sr, Penn:-hija, ¿Qué pasa te ves triste?

Laney:-nada mama, solo es qué…

Sr, Penn:- ¿es que tú? ¿qué?

Laney:-pienso… ( suspira )pienso, en corey…

Sr, Penn:-ahhh, ya entendí…

Laney:-mama, déjame hablar…pienso lo que pasamos en el año nuevo eso.

Sr, Penn:-entendí, perfectamente (sonríe)

Laney:-¡gracias!, mama (la abrasa)

Sr, Penn:-de nada, hija mía ¿quieres algo de comer?

Laney:-esta, bien

**~Fin de P.O.V~**

**(EXCELENTE TRASMISION)**

**~P.O.V de corey~**

Aquel, muchacho cuyo sueño es convertirse en una estrella de rock sentado preocupado, por su bajista y por una batalla de bandas…

Corey:-lanes, ¿Cuándo llegaras?

Kin:-corey, tranquilo llame a su madre y me dijo que se siente un poco mal. ( dijo, pagando su celular)

Corey:-chicos, ¿les puedo decir una cosa mientras laney no está?

Kin y kon:-¡SIIIIIII!

Corey:-bueno, ¿se acuerdan cuando la bese?

Kon:-si ¿ý?

Corey:-bueno, después de lo del meteorito y esas cosas que pasamos, yo me sentía algo raro y ¿ no sé qué es?...

Kin:-ahhhh, no será que te enamorado de ella.

Corey:-¿¡en serio!? Y qué sabe sobre el amor?

Ambos:-¿¡NO, SABEMOS!? (dicen con una sonrisa)

Corey:-ugh, tengo que pedicelo a… ( a sé una pausa dramática )trina…

Ambos:-uhhhhhh…

Corey:-se pueden callarse, es la única con que me dira que es… ¿esto es amor? O ¿un juego?...

**¿¡CONTINUARA!?**

**Si va a continuar, pero solo juego X3**

**¿Qué pasara a corey es amor o un juego?**

**¿laney le pedirá a su madre la ayuda?**

**¿trina ayudara a corey?**

**¿esto, es mentira en vés de juego?**

**¿por qué digo estas preguntas?**

**Esto, en mucho más en dram… ups me equivoque de dialogo ¡gracias a todos por venir!...¬¬ (se le cae de la silla)Ahhh, maldita silla de tu…madre**

**(SI, NO CREN MIRO HOLA SOY GERMAN XDDDDD)**

**(¬¬ si enserio lo miro)**


	2. ¡La doble ayuda!

**~P.O.V de Sr, Penn~**

Ella y laney estaban comiendo

Laney:-ma, me puedes ayudar?

Sr, Penn:-claro hija ¿de que quieres que te ayude?

Laney:-es qué, quiero que me digas como haces para que alguien se enamore de ti

Sr, Penn:-está bien, te ayudare después de comer (sonríe)

Laney:-ok… (sigue comiendo)

**~minutos después~ **

Sr, Penn:-ok…tienes coquetiar, mandarle mensajes románticos, siempre estar cerca de él y eso.

Laney:-ok, y siempre estoy cerca dé el…

Sr, Penn:-shhh, hija sé qué se trata de corey

Laney:-sí, madre me puedes decir más cosas

Sr, Penn:-ok…

**~Fin de P.O.V~**

**(GWAW QUÉ PROFECIONAL)**

**~P.O.V de trina~**

Estaba maquillándose pero escucha su puerta haciendo toc toc..

Trina:-¿Quién es? (sus ojos estaban pintados de negro como los de laney)

Corey:-yo

Trina:- (suspira) entra…

Corey:- ok…(entra alá habitacion de trina)¿ te puedo decir una cosa ?

Trina:- ugh… ¿qué cosa?

Corey:-tu sabes sobre el amor?

Trina:-¿si ý?

Corey:-¿me puedes ayudar en algo?

Trina:-ok de ¿Qué es?...

Corey:-…

**¿¡CONTINUARA!?**

**Si va a continuar XD**

**¿laney lograra que corey se enamore?**

**¿lo mismo corey?**

**¿trina y la Sr, Penn le dirán lo correcto?**

**¿los 2 se enamoran?**

**¡gracias a todos por venir?...**


	3. El beso y el corazon roto

**Hola chico\as soy yo pero hoy pongo doble capitulo si no me creen este será triste ok, comencemos...**

**~P.O.V de laney~**

Ella estaba hablando con su madre...

Laney:-gracias mamá

Sra, Penn:-de nada, hija mía

Laney se fue de su casa y se fue al parque y se chocó con alguien...

Laney:-¡ey! FIGATE POR DONDE ANDAS...(se dio cuenta que era lenny) ahh, lo siento mucho lenny.

Lenny:-no importa, laney (sonríe)

Laney:ok ¿Cómo andas con carrie?...¿eh? (se dio cuenta que no se sonroja) ¿Qué te pasa?

Lenny:-n-nada...(la besa y ella se quedó paralizada)

**~fin de P.O.V~**

**~P.O.V de corey~**

Corey se quedó paralizado al ver la escena

Corey:-n-no p-pude s-ser (sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas)

Laney empuja a lenny:-N-NO ES LO QUE VES CORE ...

Corey:-NO, LO ESTOY VIENDO AHORA **LANEY **(se queda paralizada porque le dijo su nombre por completo y él se va corriendo llorando)

Laney:-c-core (ve a lenny triste y lo empuja y se va llorando) ERES, UN IDIOTA...

**(LENNY ERES UN IDIOTA)**

Corey, estaba triste sentado en el sofá azul...

Kin:-bro, ¿Qué te paso porque estas triste?

Corey:-l-a-n-e-y ella beso a lenny...(agarra su guitarra y empieza a tocar una nota triste)

Kin y kon:-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...(se paralizan escuchando la canción de corey)

_(corey)_

_Yo la amaba,_

_Pero alguien se_

_Interpuso_

_Y_

_Ahora mi corazón_

_Esta roto por mil pedazos_

_Y ahora_

_¿No se qué hacer?_

_No se_

_(kin y kon)_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhh,_

_¿él no sabe nada?_

_(corey)_

_Que_

_No sé nada para_

_Nada_

_Y ahora mi corazón no sirve para_

_Nada..._

Corey de pronto se desmaya y tira su guitarra...

Kin y kon:-COREYYYY...

**¿¡CONTINUARA!?**

**¿Qué le pasara a corey?**

**¿laney se arrepentirá?**

**No tengo más que contar bye emm... ¡gracias a todos por venir!**


	4. El hospital, el final o ¿no? y el

**holis este es el cap...final si queren uno extra tienen que comentar...bueno comenciemos...**

* * *

**~P.O.V de kon~**

Kin:-ahhh, por lo menos corey ahora está en el hospital...

Kon:-SI, LLAMARE A LANEY...

Kin:-con lo qué iso (suspira) de acuerdo... _ espero no arrepentirme _( Piensa )

Kon:-ok, llamare a la mamá de laney... (Saca su celular)

**~En la llamada~**

Hola-dice ella-

¿Mamá de laney?- dice con kon-

Si, ¿con quién hablo?-dice confusa-

Con el amigo, ¿me puedes pasar con ella?-dice el espera la respuesta de la Sra, Penn-

Claro, pero no la agás entristecer más-dijo preocupada-

Ok-dijo el-

Muy bien-dijo mientas caminaba a la habitación de laney-

H-hola k-kon ¿q-qué p-pasa-dijo laney con la voz quebrada-

¡laney es urgente! C-corey acaba de desmayarse...-dice rápido-

¿¡QUE, CUANDO, DONDE POQUE Y QUE HORA!?-Dijo muy asustada-

Tranquila, está bien en el hospital los doctores dijeron que estaría 1 mes internado-dice mientas se escucha un suspiro de fondo-

¿pero que pasara con la banda?-dijo preocupada-

¿no lo sé?-dijo-bueno te corto nos vemos en el hospital mañana

Ok-dijo ella-

**~fin de llamada~**

Kin:- ¿ý?

Kon:-nada está bien por ahora ella.

Kin:-okey...

**~fin de P.O.V~**

**(EXELENTE TRASMICION)**

**~P.O.V de corey~**

El, se despertó y vio todo en blanco y celeste...

Corey:-¿en qué lugar estoy?

Enfermera:-tranquilo, estas en el hospital.

...

...

Corey:-¿Por qué lo estoy?

Enfermera:-porque te desmayaste.

Corey:-ok, enfermera

Enfermera:-si quieres, llámame agus

Corey:-ok agus

Agustina:-ok corey, cuando queras (dice yéndose de la habitación)

En ese momento a él se le borro la sonrisa porque empezó a acordarse porque se desmayó...

_(Corey)_

_Recuerdo (de pronto agustina lo ve cantando y lo escucha con mucha tristeza) todo y no me gusto_

_Nada, recuerdo todo y_

_No me gusta nada,_

_No, no ya ese recuerdo se tiene que ir ya_

_No aguanto más..._

_Ella me traiciono_

_Por otro chico y no,_

_Ya no déjalo para siempre..._

_(Enfermeras)_

_Recuerdo todo y no me gusto_

_Nada, recuerdo todo y_

_No me gustó..._

_(Coro con pacientes)_

No me gusto ya nooo...

(Corey)

No puede ser,

Que me pase esto a

Mi no

Ya no puedo sopórtalo más

Ella me traicionó

Y corazón roto por mil pedazos

Y no puedo repáralo... (Agustina entra alá habitación)

Agustina:-cariño, ya no te pongas a si (el empieza a llorar)...

Corey:-E-ella me traicionó

Agustina:-ya, calma todo estará bie ...(de pronto entraron 2 chicos y 2 chicas eran Trina, Laney, Kin y Kon pero como ellos escucharon todo laney quien sentía más la culpa) mejor los dejo solos...(se va)

Kin:-bro, escuchamos todo.

Corey baja la cabeza pero trina se la levanta:-¿qué pasa trina?

Trina:-nada, solo no quiero ver a mi hermanito triste...

Kon:-y a nuestro mejor amigo...

Laney:-lamento mucho por lo que paso... (de pronto corey le beso la mejilla y se sonrojo)mmm...¿porque eso?

Corey:-porque no quiero que mi mejor amiga sienta toda la culpa...

Kin:-mejor lo dejamos solos (se va con trina y kon)

Corey y laney se miraron uno al otro

Corey:-(se acero a laney y la beso y ella se queda sonrojada y cofundada)

**~paso 12 minutos y se separaron por falta de aire~**

Laney:¿p-por q-qué iste eso?

Corey:-porque yo t-te a-amo (en ese momento laney se paralizo por completa)laney estas bien?

Laney:-s-si


	5. ¿Final? o ¿No?

De pronto entraron trina y kon...

Laney se tapa las mejillas rojas como su pelo:-¿q-qué pasa?

Trina:-tu, amigito no nos dejaba entrar y entramos por la fuerza

Corey se cruza de brazos:-¿y por qué querían entrar?

Trina y kon se miran nerviosos

kon y trina:-emmmm...no sabemos

Laney se quita las manos de la mejilla y ahora solo estaba roja por enfurecida:- como, no saben

Kon suspira:-es qué queríamos mirar qué pasaba.

Corey:-enserio? No me lo creo (laney se acerca y cruza lo brazos también)

Trina jala a kon por el brazo y se van corriendo

Corey:¿qué les pasara a esos dos?

Laney:-no lo sé?

~**1 mes después~**

En el garaje estaban corey jugando un juego de mesa con laney vendado por la frente, la mano derecha, la rodilla izquierda y todo el brazo izquierdo entero. kin y kon juagando videojuegos y comiendo puro chocolate...

Corey:-auch... (se toca la frente) duele (laney se asusta y se acerca le saca la venda y le pone otra pero mojada)gracias** (corey no usa su gorrita)**

Laney sonríe:-de nada...(se acomoda y vuelven a jugar)

Kin:-escucha kon, laney y corey actúan amigables y laney siempre anda regañando a corey es raro ahora no lo hace?

Kon:-si hermano algo pasa entre ellos...

**(EXCELENTE TRASMICION)**

Corey y laney estaban en el parque comiendo helado con kin y kon pero los gemelos lo miraban raros y ellos solo no hacían nada solo conversar y reír entre los dos mejores amigos...**(corey tiene qué usar las vendas 2 meses y todos los días XDDDD)**

Corey:-qué día húmedo (mientras lamia su helado)

Laney:-s-si (mira a corey sonrojada) y no te acuerdas qué empezó a llover, hace un mes...

Corey:-ohhh, si claro (se ríe tiernamente y tímidamente y laney lo miraba sonrojada)laney, auch...ven con migo tengo que decirte algo...sola(miro a kin y kon sobriamente haciendo que laney se ría tiernamente **(N\A. laney, se ríe como en el capítulo final de la 1 temporada somos rock parte 1 y 2) **

Los dos se van y se sientan en el césped

Ambos:-¡tengo que decirte algo! (los 2 se sonrojan...esperen un minuto COREY JARON RIFFIN SE SONROJO...por-fa-vor y el nunca y en un millón de años se sonrojaría)

Corey:-_QUE, RAYOS ME SONROJE YO NUNCA EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS NO ME SONROJE PERO AHORA NO PUEDE SER EL DIA ADECUADO (_piensa)

Laney:-_c-como corey acaba de sonrojase ni en un millón de años lo aria el jamás, pero ahora no puede ser no será qué...no laney no es lo qué piensas (piensa_)

Los 2 se miraron y se sonrojan más brillantes

Laney:-tu primero... jijijiji

Corey:-ok (suspira y besa a laneyy** cerraro**n** los ojos suavemente mientas sostenían sus brazos el de los de ella y de ella de los de él)**

Kon:-digan, queso (los tortolitos abren los ojos como platos mientas se besaban y frunciendo el ceño un poco y el saca la foto rápido xDDD) jajjajajajajaj...esto vale gemas y lengüetas de oro **(N\A. si no saben que son la lengüetas de oro busquen XDDDD)**

Kin sale de un arbusto:-emm...hermano sabes qué es negro con blanco, naranja, azul y rojo, verde negro y amarillo oscuro los dos ardiendo fuego rojo por los ojos...

Kon:-nopi ¿qué es?

Kin:-eso... (muestra a corey y laney ardiendo fuego por los ojos y kon sale corriendo por su vida de gordinflón XDDDDDD)ugh...konnn, si mueres por ellos puedo usar tus cosas para mis expirimetos?

Kon:-okis...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**¿¡CONTINUARA!?**

**Perdón por la tardanza siiii **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Byee... ¡gracias A todos por venir!**


	6. Final lectores T-T

**HOLAAAA MIS PONYS DE TIERRA, PEGASOS, UNICORNIOS Y ALICORNIOS,**

**Este es el capítulo final gracias por un review**

**Qué mandaron a grax de corazón Alguien XD,**

**Ice lo posible para que sea largo final pero no importa gracias y**

**Comencemos quieren...**

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

Corey como siempre acostado en el escenario boca arriba **(N\A: Pasó 1 mes: /)** laney mirando la nada, kin y kon como siempre comiendo sándwiches de queso pero se miraban con una sonrisa malvada **(N/A: Acuérdense por el ultimo capitulo; 3) **kin se acerca a la Groj-computadora y kon le pasa su celular corey cae del escenario y los ''mejores amigos'' se miran extrañados

Corey:-¿Pero qué rayos hacen? (Kin deja de teclear y lo mira)

Kin:-Jajajaja, ¿no se acuerdan sobre eso? (dijo apretando enter)

Corey y laney:-¿¡De qué!? (Laney se para rápido)

Kon en carcajadas:-Sobre el beso, jajajajajaj, n-no a-aguanto m-más, jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaajajaajaj...

Kin:-¡Kon! arruinaste todo...

Corey y laney se miran, sus ojos como platos después sus miradas se convirtieron en enojo...

Corey y laney:-¡Kin y kon! ... (Kin tira la Groj-computadora y ven la imagen de hace 1 mes) ¿¡QUE RAYOS HICIERON!?

Corey agarra la Groj-computadora y quiso cancelar la descarga para publicar, pero no pudo

Laney:-¿¡COMO RAYOS SACAMOS ESO!?

Kin y kon:-No se puede (Los dos ''mejores amigos'' se paralizaron)

Corey:-¡Como qué no! (Dijo tirando la Groj-computadora con una expresión a sí Ó.Ò)

_¿...?:-Publicar, foto, listo _**(N/A: Es la Groj-computadora)**

Kin y kon se miraron y se encogieron de hombros se dieron la vuelta como unos robots y salieron corriendo como nenitas llorona haciendo unos agujeros en la Groj-puerta corey se levanta furioso a si Ò-Ó laney igual los dos salen por los agujeros

* * *

**(ENOJO POR TODAS PARTES TRAMICION)**

* * *

**~Alguna parte de la ciudad~**

* * *

Kin corría más rápido que kon pero él se detenía cada minuto

Kin:-Vamos, hermano, ¿quieres que los monstros enojados nos atrapen o no?

Kon en 50 mts:-¡N-no q-quiero!

Kin:-¿QUE, NO TE ECUCHO? (Dijo con una mano en una oreja)

Kon:-Dije qué...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... (Grito, las palomas salen de los árboles, kin con el pelo de él otro lado y aturdido como a sí O/O) **(N/A: No sé, pero sonrojado O –O)**

Kin:-Y-ya E-escuche h-hermano (Dijo con una voz temblorosa)

Kon llegando con él, trotando y su sonrisa de siempre:-Okis, dokis, lokis

* * *

**(O.O WOW, E-EXELENTRE T-TRNMICION)**

* * *

**~Mientras en el garaje~ **

* * *

**~afuera~**

* * *

Todas las personas miraban sus celulares con una cara a sí O.O y después a los ''mejores amigos'' los dos se miraron nerviosos mientras sudaban...

Corey:-Ehhh... (Se escucha muchas personas murmurando)

Chica 1:-Wow, su segundo beso y yo pensaba que laney se confesaría

Chica 2:-¿Ehh?, yo pensaba que corey se confesaba

Chica 1:-Laney

Chica 2:-Corey

Chica 1:-Laney

Chica 2:-COREY

Chica 1:-LANEY

Chica 2:-CORE...Y

Chica 1:-LANE...Y

Chica 2 y chico 1:-COREY

Chica 1 y chico 2:-LANEY

Chica 2 y chico 1:-LANEY...

Chica 1 y chico 2:-COREY...

Corey:- ¡YA VASTA! Dejen de pelear, nos besamos ¿y qué problema tiene?

Los 4:-¿No sabemos?

Laney:-Core, mejor vámonos además tenemos algo qué hacer

Corey:-Cierto... (Se va empujándola)

Los cuatro se miraban extrañados

* * *

Corey caminaba con laney mientras, él decía:

_(Corey)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la..._

_(Laney)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la..._

_**(N/A: Van a cantar igual como derroca, derriba)**_

_(Corey y laney)_

_Nos engañaron,_

_Nos mintieron_

_Nuestros mejores amigos_

_Nosotros estamos_

_Enojados con ellos_

_No ay cura para ellos_

_No, no, no, no, no, no NOOOO..._

(Laney)

YAAA...

(Corey)

No...

Corey:-¿Dónde estarían?

Laney:-¿No se?

Corey:-Diablos, agh, nunca los encontráremos

Laney:-Awwwwwwwww, mira eso (dijo mostrando un conejito blanco)

Corey:-Aww, si qué bonito (Le dijo mientras lo acaricia, pero el conejito salto y haciendo qué laney y corey se tocaran las manos)

Corey y laney:- O/O...Ehhhh...(Separaron sus manos)

Corey:-Sorry...

Laney:-Ok... My gosh (susurra)

Corey:-¿? ...Ay que buscar a los ''gemelos''

Laney:-Y-yes

Corey:-Vamos?

Laney:-Ehhh?... YES...

* * *

Salen corriendo pero corey choca con una chica y la...BESA

Chica:-Ahh, lo siento

Corey:-Sorry... (Mira a laney que miraba el suelo) Ehhh..._ Que hago para anímala...Espera un segundo ya se (Piensa)_

Corey se acerca a laney y la besa la chica se queda paralizada, **(N/A: Ella no miro la imagen) **Pensando que él es un mujeriego y se alega caminando seria...

Corey se aleja:-Sorry

Laney:-No, no, no ¿Uhh? Otra vez ciento el algodón de azúcar

Corey:-Yo igual...Y yo te bese hace un mes, ¿cierto?

Laney:-Yes...

De pronto vieron a kin con el pelo de un lado trotando detrás de kon temblando

Corey y laney:-GEMELOS

Kin y kon voltean:-Gril y boy, AHHHHHHHHH...

Corey y laney:-TENEMOS NOMBRES...

Kon:-Ok...Carrie beff y lenny nepp

Corey y laney:-(fingen toser) *coff*

Kin:-Uhh... Corey jaron riffin y laney penn...

Laney:-Mejor, ¿pero por qué ustedes hicieron eso?

Kin:-¿No sabemos? Pero lo hicimos

Corey y laney:-Agh (Se pegan la frente)

Kon:-Pero, la escritora nos dice que hagamos eso

Apárese una chica con una remera fucsia con flores y brillo, sombra de los ojos negros, lápiz labial rosa, pollera gris con unas botas blancas con taco, pelo castaño corto como de mina el mismo tamaño de laney

Ornella **(N/A: Ósea yo)**:-OLLE, YO ESRIBO EL FIC A SI QUE NO TE QUEJES GORDIFLONN, Y TU TANBIEN FLACUCHO, Emmm...sigan mis pequeños personajes favoritos, ¬¬ hablo de la peli-roja y el peli-azul

Kin y kon:-Awwww, por qué... (Se quejan) no a corey ?

Ornella:-POR QUE NOOO...(Callo dos rayos del cielo y cae en los traseros de los ''gemelos'')Jajajajaja, soy mala muajajajaj...

Corey y laney se empiezan a reír pero se miraron y se acercaron más y más hasta que se besaron

Ornella:-Son unos amorz

Kon:-¡Oye, me quitas mi dialogo! ... (Yo trueno los dedos y la boca de kon desaparece) Mhmhmhmhmh...

Kin:-¡Oye, dale la boca a mi sis!

Ornella:-Como tú digas ''gemelo'', flacucho (Yo trueno los dedos y la boca de kon apárese en la cara de kin y la boca de kin en la cara de kon)

Corey y laney:-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... (Los dos se miran y me mira con una cara de ''eres genial'') Eres chistosa (Pero cambian la cara a esto: ¬_¬) ahhh...Mejor vuelve a tu lugar...

Ornella:-Oh, cierto, ¡El fic debe continuar!

Corey:-Y algo más falta...

Ornella:-¿Qué cosa? (Pone un dedo en su barbilla)Ahh, ¡SI! (Trueno los dedos y las bocas de los ''gemelos'' vuelven)

Kon:-Ahh...Te extrañe boca para comer y hablar

Kin:-Yo, igual

Ornella, corey y laney:-¡Ni hablar! ¬_¬*

Ornella le vibra el celular:-Hola, ma, si, ya voy es que estoy con unos amig...PERO MAMA YA VOY (Cuelga el celular) Bueno, nos vemos (Apárese un alicornio como twilight **(N/A: Si han visto my little pony : 3)** y la alicornio vuela para un rato y hace brillar su cuerno y desapareasen)

Corey y laney:-Wow...

Kin y kon:-¡ESO FUE GENIAL! (Un fondo amarillo apárese y kin y kon chocan los puños)

Laney:-Con esto, ay que acostumbrarnos ¿Verdad core?

Corey:-Ehh, si... ¿¡QUIEN QUIERE UNOS BATIDOS!?

Todos menos el:-¡YO! (Entonces los ''gemelos'' corren, laney corey iban a tras)

Laney:-(Toma la mano de corey) ¿Algo más que mejores amigos? (Corey sonríe)

Corey:-Como tú digas lanes (El suelta a laney y la sube a su espalda, laney se sonroja) Cuando no conocimos ¿Verdad?

Laney:-Yes...

* * *

**~Flashback~ **

* * *

Avía una laney Little de 6 años de edad sus padres siempre tristes por qué no tenía amigos pero un Little corey apareció

Corey:-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Laney:-Lawey, ¿Y tú?

Corey:-Cowey, me gusta tu nombwe

Laney:-El tuyo igual cowey

Corey:-¿Quieres jugar con migo?

Laney:-Ok...corwe

Corey:-Lanwe

Laney se subió a la espalda de corey y el empezó a correr pero corey se dio cuenta que no tenía ni un clip

Corey:-Toma, lanwes (le dio el clip amarillo)

Laney se sonroja:-Gracias y toma (Le da una gorrita igual a la que tiene pero con un logo)

Corey:-Gracias, umm... ¿Amwigos?

Laney:-Oh, más...

Corey y laney:-M.A.P.S (**M**ejores **A**migos **P**ara **S**iempre)

**(N/A: Con kin y kon solo son mejores amigos pero ellos son mejores amigos para siempre)**

Toda la gente y las familias riffin y penn se quedaron viéndolos adorable mente

Todos menos los 2 littles:-¡AWWWW!

* * *

**~Fin del flashback~**

* * *

Corey y laney llegaron, los 4 tomaron malteadas kin y kon separados y corey y laney tomaron por una malteada media de gusto de chocolate con unas 2 bombillas verde y azul claro...

* * *

**~Epilogo~**

* * *

A ellos ya no les importaba las cosas que la gente decía sobre la imagen,

Empezaron a salir como unas citas cada vez con un beso apasionado o normal,

Kin y kon algunas beses se reían de ellos cada vez que ellos se besaran en el garaje,

Pasaron algunas semanas y lenny ayudo a laney a decir sus sentimientos y carrie ayudo a corey para decirlo los dos terminaron siendo novios esta vez kin y kon se burlaban más,

Ellos no terminaron rompiendo la banda y por ahora es la pareja más famosa de peceville **(N/A: O, como se llame)** y ya qué son una banda...

**The end**

* * *

**Espero qué les allá gustado,**

**Del mundial no lo voy a poder hacer lo siento mucho,**

**Además lo ice de 8 hojas en Microsoft Word Starter,**

**De ¡Lo mejor de él romance y amistad! En eso estoy**

**Y gracias por apoyarme y lo dulces reviews y tan bien los dejen**

**Mi corazón les agradece por apoyarme y ayudarme **

**LOS AMOOOOOOO... Y tengo que hacer tarea T-T **

**X Corney 2014 X afuerita n.n o.O O.o u.u **


End file.
